customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
March Hare
"Mad? No, I'm not mad - I'm happy! In fact I'm not even angry, anyone for tea?" ''~ March Hare '''March Hare' is a very eccentric woman who had a fascination with the story of Alice In Wonderland and created a persona for herself based on the character of the March Hare - she is a very confusing individual who often switches between acts of heroism and villainy but is always reckless and madcap in her ways, leading to many labelling her as insane. Origins Alice Hedge was always described as a wallflower, being into books she'd spend a lot of her time reading her favorite novel: Alice In Wonderland, considered attractive by many she'd nevertheless push many would-be-companions away with her strange behavior and inability to fit in with the social norm. As Alice grew older her fixation of Alice In Wonderland began to take a more outlandish edge as she began to act out her fantasies and her behavior radically altered - she took up kick-boxing and gymnastics, quickly becoming a master of both yet she also rapidly started to develop attention-seeking behavior that made her more and more eccentric. One night Alice's restraint finally gave way and she began to call herself the March Hare - taking on a costumed persona she went about her new career as a madcap bringer of mayhem to the world, although she was never truly malicious in her acts and was considered more of a pest than a villain: nevertheless her behavior was a cause of concern for heroes and villains alike as she would randomly rob candy-stores for fun then beat up Skulls in defence of the frail, making many believe she was insane. However Alice is capable of acting fairly "normal" during the day and seems to utilise the March Hare persona as a means of acting out the life she always wanted: free and without limit - yet for how long such a bizarre and spirited vigilante can survive in this strange new world is unknown.. Appearance Alice stands in at 5ft 3in in height and is of a pleasantly plump appearance - neither too skinny nor too fat, she has shoulder-length curly hair of brown coloration and dark blue eyes - she is very fond of wearing skirts and other feminine clothing when in her civilian identity. As March Hare Alice trades her feminine clothing for a full-body rabbit costume that only leaves the lower-half of her face exposed - this costume is colored grey and has been specially treated so as not to shred easily as well as affording her slightly more warmth, protection and comfort than normal for such attire: despite the somewhat unusual appearance of her costume she enjoys great freedom in movement and is in no way hindered in speed or agility by it. Powers Alice has no superhuman abilities but is trained to athlete-level in gymnastics and is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant specialising in kick-boxing techniques. Battle Stats Hero Level: 7.4 Agility: 9 Speed: 8 Strength: 7 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 7 Category:Grey Morality Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Level 7 Characters